


鹤右文学（1）

by luouo



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luouo/pseuds/luouo
Summary: 楼房，口x





	鹤右文学（1）

1

怎么会变成这样…鹤房迷迷糊糊地想。

本来只是在化妆间让金城帮他做女装造型，金城修长的手指灵活地在发丝间穿梭，指腹或轻或重搔刮过鹤房的头皮，撩起几缕会遮挡鹤房眉眼的发尾，让它们挂在耳后时还要趁机捏一捏鹤房的耳垂。

这种滋味并不好受，想要躲避又被金城牢牢按住，鹤房忍了又忍，奇妙的刺激顺着神经末梢一路传到突触后部分，让他为之战栗，紧闭的唇也没能阻挡从鼻腔传出的带着些微甜腻的转音。

金城的动作停住了。

“汐恩，我硬了。”金城声音是带着情欲的低沉喑哑，他轻轻唤着鹤房的名字，又让勃起的东西隔着衣物紧贴着鹤房的背脊。他感觉到鹤房的身体抖了一下，然后借着面前的镜子，挑眼斜看他。

“所以呢？”他听见鹤房这么说。

他被金城抵在墙上，打理到一半的棕色假发披散在他的肩头，遮住了鹤房敞开的领口下半掩的锁骨。唇舌交缠的激烈程度让鹤房有些招架不住，金城想要把他拆吃入腹般用牙齿色情地啃咬他的唇瓣，又用舌头撬开他的牙关邀请他共舞。直到鹤房面色泛红一副喘不过气的样子，金城才放开他。

金城扣住他后脑勺的手奖励性地摸了摸他的头，另一只手向下握住鹤房的，牵引着对方用手勾勒出自己被紧绷的裤子勒出的弧度。“帮帮我，嗯？”金城暗示性地顶弄，用坚硬的热物蹭着鹤房的手。鹤房沉默了一会儿，不知经过了怎样的思想斗争，最终放弃似的叹了一口气，沿着墙慢慢往下滑，乖巧地跪坐在地上抬头看他。

这对金城来说也是新奇的。

鹤房往日过剩的精力消耗殆尽般，只留下温顺的一面。他用手捧着金城的囊袋来回揉搓，任由对方的性器胡乱蹭着自己的脸，留下淫靡的水渍。微微上翘的睫毛扑闪了两下，一个偏头就用嘴含住了金城的前端，哪怕是做好了心理准备，淡淡的檀腥味还是让鹤房皱起了眉头。

他克制着自己的嫌恶情绪，难得耐着性子，垂眼专注地照顾嘴里的东西。温热湿滑的舌尖不时蹭过铃口，又沿着冠状沟来回打转，只是一吸，金城差点就在他口中交代出来。

鹤房也发现了金城的窘况，嘴上正小心地收着牙齿，艰难地吞食着勃发的巨物，一边也不忘抬头展示自己的得意之情。

鹤房合不拢的嘴角有涎液淌下，自己的性器在对方的口中享受被伺候的快感，眼前的一幕对金城来说冲击似乎过大，他只觉得身下涨得难受，恨不得一下顶进去，好让鹤房知道是谁在肏他的嘴。

鹤房好不容易含进了大半，一直到能感受龟头顶着自己的口腔壁才止步。滚烫的硬物在他的口腔中跳动，他甚至能清楚描绘出柱身上鳞次栉比的青筋。只是简单地几回吞吐，被撑开的下颌就酸得不行，嘴里的嫩肉也被磨得火辣辣的疼。

金城发现了鹤房慢下来的动作，自觉地一顶腰，把鹤房撞得顶着墙不说，性器更进入到他口中未被造访的深处。鹤房可怜的呜咽被一阵快速的顶弄堵在嘴里，只有颤抖的睫毛中隐隐可见的泪光和泛红的眼尾才能看出他被欺负得多惨。

顶端被喉头挤压的快感让金城头皮发麻，与此同时感受到鹤房正伸手推拒着自己，他索性用脚分开鹤房的腿，暧昧地顶在鹤房半勃起的性器上，满意地看见鹤房下身也兴奋起来。

金城猛地从鹤房嘴里抽出大半，在对方急促的喘息中又重新没入最深处，抵着他的喉口射了出来，在鹤房剧烈的呛咳声中缓缓撤出时，白浊还溅到了他已经戴歪的假发上。

他蹲下了身子，温柔地抱住了鹤房，“汐恩。”金城用手捂着鹤房的嘴，“要好好咽下去。”他说。

等金城重新帮鹤房打理好发型后，鹤房看着镜中自己红肿的唇瓣，暗下决心，接下来几天他都不要再理sky了，算了算时间，去拿女装的木全应该也要回来了，他应该能帮自己修饰唇形……吧？


End file.
